claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 29
*Slashers arc: ** 25: Part 1 ** 26: Part 2 ** 27: Part 3 ** 28: Part 4 ** 29: Part 5 ** 030: Part 6 Cold open Clare uses Preemptive Sensing to read the Yoma power flow of her opponent, anticipating moves before they happen. She avoids the Paburo awakened's attacks.Claymore 6, Scene 29, pp. 39–40 Clare's attack 'Focus' As Clare approaches Paburo, she suppresses her own Yoma power, as it would interfere with her sensing the Yoma aura of Paburo.Claymore 6, Scene 29, p. 41 'Realization' As Miria watches Clare in action, she wonders if Clare developed her technique to solely to fight awakened beings.Claymore 6, Scene 29, pp. 43–45 Clare cuts off five of Paburo's six arms. But during the attack, she does not switch back to her sensing mode and fails to anticipate his response.Claymore 6, Scene 29, pp. 46–50 Paburo counterattacks, first by throwing her off his back, then kicking her backward.Claymore 6, Scene 29, pp. 52–53 'Switching modes' Miria, despite her wounds, manages to stand up and come to Clare's aid. She advises Clare to better manage the switching between the two modes—sensing with her Yoma power suppressed, and releasing that power during attack mode.Claymore 6, Scene 29, p. 54 Both warriors are badly injured, but so is Paburo, who cannot regenerate his lost arms. Nearly helpless, he tries to bargain his life with information. But Miria and Clare deliver the coup de grace. His body collapses into sliced sections.Claymore 6, Scene 29, pp. 56–62 Helen's confession Miria questions Clare and Helen about their personal history. It turns out that Clare, Helen and Deneve have all awakened in the past. And not coincidentally, that they are also viewed as troublemakers by the Organization.Claymore 6, Scene 29, pp. 65–68 Helen embarrassed by confession Miria admits awakening too, after unknowingly killing an awakened friend. And that she swore revenge against the Organization for turning her into a Claymore warrior.Claymore 6, Scene 29, p. 69 'US version' The censored US edition translates Helen confession as: "I got carried away and lost control. The impulse to awaken was too strong, just like it was for the males."Claymore 6, Scene 29, p. 67 'Spain version' The Ediciones Glénat España translation reveals the actual cause of Helen's blushing: "Sobrepasé mi límite llevada por la euforia. Estaba con un chico y no pude reprimirme" (I exceeded my limit, raptured by euphoria. I was with a boy and I could not stop myself).Claymore 6, Ediciones Glénat España, Scene 29, p. 67 Additional details 'Notes' *A continuity issue arises when Miria wonders if Clare developed her sensing ability to fight awakened beings, as Clare previously thought awakened beings were only an older and stronger Yoma called "Voracious Eaters" *Clare did not use her sensing ability in Rabona against the Voracious Eater *Clare describes awakening as "a rush of suffering and ecstasy."Claymore 6, Scene 29, p. 66 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US